


Project R

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, More chapters to come if requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: Project R will be Weskers greatest accomplishment yet





	1. Chapter 1

"BIRKIN!" Wesker called from his office  
"yes sir?" the scientists said with clipboard in hand ready to take notes, "I have a new project I want you to work on" Wesker growled lowering his voice, so Birkin moved closer, " another? But sir I'm already working on lots of different viruses"  
Wesker shook his head, "no this is more important, more personal"  
"Chris Redfield again sir?"  
Wesker snarled and grabbed him by the collar, "if I didn't need you to be the nerd who makes the viruses I would kill you!"  
Birkin squeaked, "s.. S.. Sorry sir! It was only a suggestion.. Sir!" Wesker finally released him and sighed, "yes it does involve Chris"  
Birkin snickered, "so what's the project called then?"  
Wesker crossed his arms, "Project R"  
Birkin began writing, "R for Redfield?" he asked cautiously  
"R FOR ROMANCE, BIRKIN!" Wesker had shouted so loud William had fallen out of his chair and quickly sat up saying, "okay sir! Sorry sir! Got it sir! Where should I begin sir?!"  
Wesker scratched his chin thoughtfully and looked at the scientist who was still sat on the floor trembling  
"please get in the chair Birkin"  
William shot up and sat, he had his hand poised to write. Birkin's pen hand was shaking and Wesker couldn't tell if it was for the anticipation of ideas or fear but he couldn't care less  
"now Birkin when you were courting Annette. What did you do?"  
Birkin blushed, "oh well...I took her to a restaurant, I gave her some flowers and got her a puppy"  
Wesker understood a lot of things but this sounded like it was going to be confusing  
"why those things? Surely guns and missiles would have been better?"  
Birkin laughed but quickly stopped, "I would have given her those things if I wanted to kill her. But no sir, I wanted to woo her you know?"  
Wesker nodded, "Right Birkin, I want you to take all the flowers that have special meanings and combine them into one"  
Birkin raised a eyebrow, "why?"  
Wesker sighed, "why have one meaning when you can have loads!?"  
Birkin sort of understood, "what else?"  
"you said you gave Annette a puppy? I want to try that idea"  
Birkin nodded, "I think we still have some rottweilers left over from the experiments.. We might have a puppy somewhere"  
Wesker clapped his hands, "GOOD! Now get to it Birkin"  
William nodded and ran off.  
Wesker smirked 'I hope this Works'


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later Birkin found Wesker talking to Chris in a corridor, "Sir" he called and Wesker saw him. Birkin beckoned him to follow with his left hand since he was still clutching his beloved clipboard in the other. Wesker gave Chris a weak smile "I won't be long Christopher" and Chris nodded before finally asking, "who is that?" pointing at Birkin "Is he a relative? He looks like you" Wesker just looked at Chris in disbelief "I will pretend you didn't say that" and he followed Birkin. 

"Look sir! What do you think?" Birkin asked Wesker as he looked at a peculiar plant on the table, "Birkin... What is it?"  
The flower in question had a fat stalk, blood red jagged petals, roots that were growing out of the pot and it seemed to move  
"It means Love, protection and happiness! All three simple flowers rolled in one" Birkin announced with pride but Wesker wasn't convinced, "more like death, pain and sorrow. Birkin why does it look like it's moving?"  
Birkin straightened his tie nervously, "I used a little bit of the virus to mix them together"  
Wesker shook his head, "Birkin!"  
William quickly spoke to defend himself, "Sir I didn't use a lot so nothing dangerous will happen! It's only a little bit that can easily be destroyed" and he smiled nervously  
"Fine Birkin! But if anything happens... ANYTHING!" Wesker looked at him right in the eyes  
"nothing will happen sir.... Anyway I found a puppy"  
Wesker seemed a bit calmer now, "let's see it then" and he walked off leaving Birkin praising all the deities there was.  
Wesker and Birkin entered a little room where small yapping noises could be heard,  
"There sir, isn't she cute!" Birkin cried scooping the little rottweiler puppy into his arms, "one of the lucky ones she is sir"  
Wesker raised a eye brow, "lucky?"  
Birkin nodded, "yes sir! She wasn't used for testing" and he began to stroke the puppy's head  
"Birkin! It's supposed to get attached to Chris not to you!" Wesker snarled and Birkin sighed putting the puppy back in its cage, "yes sir"  
It began to bark, "shut it up or I will put a bullet through its brain'' Wesker hissed and Birkin got some bone shaped dog biscuits and began feeding it," there Miss. Rotty" he cooed and Wesker shook his head, "keep being cringy like that and it won't need bone shaped biscuits because it will have real bones.. Yours Birkin!" the scientists stopped and stood up straight and Wesker spoke, "found any place special?"  
Birkin reluctantly shook his head, "no.. But the meeting room of Umbrella will suffice.. I hope"  
Wesker all but wanted to rip Birkin's head off and feed it to 'Miss. Rotty', "How will it!?"  
Birkin was trembling slightly, "lots of space... Lighting.. It has surround sound speakers... And I will make sure all files are hidden away so Chris sees nothing confidential!"  
Wesker nodded slightly and Birkin continued, "I will prepare some food" and he smiled again weakly  
"Chris is as good as dead if your cooking!"  
Birkin shook his head, "Barry will help!" Wesker looked at 'Miss. Rotty' and back at the petrified scientist.. Oh it was tempting,  
"Birkin, I want proper food not sandwiches and he will probably eat it whilst making it!"  
Birkin shook his head, "he won't.. Please trust me sir. I got this" and Wesker growled  
" for your sake you better have"


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Sir everything is set!" Birkin said smiling brightly and Wesker looked at him cautiously, "really?"  
The scientist nodded, "Office is clear, puppy has been groomed, food prepared and the plant is fine it no longer moves!"  
For once Wesker felt everything was going his way, "Okay Birkin, I'm going to get Christopher now. be ready"  
Birkin stepped to the side and let Wesker pass. 

As Wesker nearly reached Chris he ran a hand through his hair before tapping Chris on the shoulder, "Christopher" and he smiled as Chris turned to face him, "Hello Captain" he replied and Wesker lowered his voice  
"Are you busy?" Chris shook his head which Wesker was all but delighted at, "Good! Come with me then" and he lead him to the meeting room where as Birkin had said, was completely emptied, "take a seat Christopher" Wesker said pulling up a chair which Chris seated himself in 'Now it has gone well so far' Wesker thought  
'time for some music'  
Wesker approached a computer, "What songs do you like?"  
Chris sat back in his chair, "Depeche mode are good"  
Wesker nodded and turned on the computer when all of a sudden a red rotating globe appeared on top of the glass table in a projection  
AFRICA 10% INFECTED  
Wesker quickly tried to shut the program down, "Captain what is that?" Chris asked  
"nothing! Just a decoration!" Wesker managed to shut it down  
'mental note to self:slap Birkin'  
Wesker smiled nervously, "you like dogs Chris?"  
Chris nodded, "I love them", Wesker nodded  
"well Chris stay right there", Wesker left the room in search of Birkin who ran over to him crying, "I'm sorry Sir! Didn't mean it sir! Please don't kill me!" Wesker sighed and grabbed him, "a bit too late to tell me! Chris saw the globe!"  
Birkin looked confused, "w.. W.. What?"  
Wesker shook him, "the infection rate globe!", Birkin hung his head in shame," there is something else sir" he croaked and Wesker shook him again, "WHAT?!"  
"Miss. Rotty has.. Oh come look for yourself!" Birkin lead Wesker to the lab where 'Miss. Rotty' was frothing at the mouth and to add to the horror 'Miss. Rotty' now had three heads, "BIRKIN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Birkin pointed to the overturned plant pot," "It ate the plant" "how did it managed to get it in the first place?!" Wesker demanded eyeing the mutated puppy, "she wanted to be let out" Wesker growled," BIRKIN! We have lost the dog and the plant! Just hope that the food it okay" 

 

"Hello Captain, what were you doing?" Chris called and Wesker approached him, "I had something that needed my attention but now you have my full attention... As always"  
Chris blushed lightly and Wesker sat besides him and took his hands, "Chris I have been meaning to tell you this but I lo..." his words were cut off as Birkin ran in, "Sir!" Wesker looked at him with a icy stare before addressing Chris, "Won't be a moment" before following the scientist.  
"What now Birkin?!" Wesker snarled as the scientists was clutching a food tray, Wesker removed the cloth off it and began to growl  
"B.. B.. Barrry did it!" Birkin trembled and right on que Barry walked down the corridor, "YOU SANDWICH EATING BASTARD!" Wesker hissed at Barry who shrugged his shoulders, "want a sandwich? Jill has made loads" Wesker was going to kill Barry until he said, "loads?" and Barry nodded then Wesker reluctantly said, "bring them here. Now!" 

 

Wesker returned to Chris, "sorry Chris"  
"business again?" and Wesker nodded before sitting down, "hungry Chris?",  
"yep"  
Wesker clicked his fingers and wanted to die as Barry came in pushing a trolley loaded with sandwiches, "nice one Captain!" Chris exclaimed, Wesker looked at Barry, "you can go now" but Barry shook his head, "where sandwiches are, I am" Wesker was losing his patience, "Barry if you don't leave I will ram all those sandwiches down your throat!"  
But Barry laughed, "nice!"  
"GET OUT!!!!!!!", he finally left  
"Thank you Captain" Chris said,"What for?"  
"I know what your doing. This is a date isn't it and before you were going to tell me you loved me"  
Wesker sat there looking like he had been shot and Chris looked smug before walking over and kissing him, "I know it didn't turn out how you wanted but thank you because it's the thought that counts"  
Wesker laughed relieved. Birkin was also laughing in relief behind the door, he lived another day

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Don't forget to comment and Kudos :)


End file.
